Nijū jinkaku
by Angel Dark Fire
Summary: Deseos, la mayoría de ellos son egoístas y extraños, y generalmente cumplidos en sueños.  Fakir tendrá que luchar en contra de sus propios deseos, encarnados en un cuerpo igual al suyo para proteger a Ahiru, quien tendrá que lidiar entre él  su oscuridad.
1. Prologo

Hola! Aquí Dark Fire reportándose con un nuevo fic.

Primero que nada, les pido mil disculpas a las personas que siguen Koori no ai y Sekai wa Mine! Estoy trabada con ambos fics y desde hace mucho, que no logro avanzar.

Tengo el afán de buscar imagenes y guardarlas, y hoy mientras revisaba la carpeta de imagenes de Princess Tutu, encontré unas que no recordaba y que me inspiraron a escribir este nuevo fic. Mientras la inspiración no llega para los fics antiguos, escribiré éste. Espero no alargarlo mucho.

Ojala que con éste fic logre satisfacer a los lectores que me pidieron Lemon. No les prometo Lemon, del verbo lemon (xD!), pero haré el intento por algo Lime. Espero les guste, ya que sería mi primer fic de éste tipo.

* * *

**Ni-Jü Jinkaku**

* * *

Apenas tocó el agua, aquel pequeño pato que siempre me hacia compañía, se convirtió en ella. Jamás pensé que mis escritos lograrían traerla de vuelta, pero sí… Allí, frente a mí, se encontraba aquella niña de cabello anaranjado.

Como pude, me introduje en el lago llamando su atención, hasta llegar donde ella estaba. Me miró atónita, mis lágrimas habían salido involuntariamente. La abracé sin pensar en su desnudes, olvidando mi vergüenza, disfrutando por fin, del tacto de su piel.

-Fakir… -Susurró en mi oído-.

Me estremecí levemente al sentir su pecho en el mío, y la vergüenza volvió. Me sonroje en sobremanera, la solté y desvié mi mirada para luego sacarme la camisa que llevaba puesta. Ella se sorprendió cuando la cubrí con la blanca tela.

-Vamos a casa, Ahiru –Le sonreí con dulzura, antes de tomarla en mis brazos-.

* * *

Eso sería el prologo.


	2. Tösei Kaijo

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Acabo de borrar los capitulos 2 y 3 porque no eran de mi agrado. Los reharé inmediatamente.

* * *

**Ni-Jü Jinkaku**

* * *

Cuando aventé las hojas de la historia recién cumplida al fuego, me sentí satisfecho. Pensé que no resultaría, y tenía miedo de que ocurriera algo malo, por eso había evitado el ir hacia el lago junto a Ahiru; temía fracasar.

Miré hacia el sofá. Allí, Ahiru yacía sentada con una tasa de café entre sus manos. Sonreía dulcemente, y sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad de aquellos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunté sentándome a su lado-.

-Fakir… -Susurró girando levemente su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. ¿Era yo, o se veía más hermosa?-. Gracias –Aquella sonrisa podía cambiar el mundo con tan solo brillar en la oscuridad. Le miré directamente a los ojos y sonreí para ella-.

-Ie* -Negué levemente con la cabeza-. Gracias a ti por volver.

Aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas me hizo sentir completo. Quizás fui egoísta al traerla de nuevo, quizás era mejor si ella se hubiese quedado en su verdadera forma… Quizás me contradije mucho al intentar hacerla regresar, sin embargo, ella también había deseado volver, de lo contrario, aquella transformación nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Le miré dulcemente mientras ella sorbía de su café. Desee estrecharla entre mis brazos nuevamente, y permanecer así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, aún así me contuve. No quería asustarla.

-Me pregunto cuando volverá Charon San –Susurró con la taza frente a sus labios-.

-Dijo que volvería en unos días, fue al pueblo de al lado a dejar una mercadería –Me puse de pie abruptamente. No podía seguir a su lado con éstos deseos carcomiéndome el cuerpo-.

-Fakir… -Oí como dejó la tasa en la mesa de centro y me imitaba. Me estremecí al sentirla en mi espalda-. De verdad muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta de poder ser yo otra vez –Apretó el abrazo, y sus manos se empuñaron en mi playera azul-.

-Baka*, ya te dije que no hay nada que agradecer –Posé una de mis manos en las suyas. Las diferencias de tamaños eran amplias, aunque no exageradas-. Estoy contento de poder disfrutar tu compañía nuevamente… -Susurré, levemente sonrojado-.

La noche cayó rápidamente, y el frío del otoño se hizo notar, por lo que después de cenar, decidimos que ya era hora de dormir. Sin pensarlo mucho, me dirigí junto a Ahiru hacia mi habitación.

-Fakir –Susurró levemente-. ¿Qué haces?

-Oh –Dije tomando entre mis manos lo que buscaba. Cuando Ahiru se había convertido en pato, todas sus pertenencias y sus ropas, las había traído a mi casa-. Toma –Le tiré el camisón blanco, una vez cerradas las puertas del closet-. Había olvidado que tenía tu ropa aquí. No demores mucho –Me encaminé hacia la puerta y salí de la alcoba-.

Como de costumbre, Ahiru no demoró ni un minuto en vestirse. Apenas y yo había cerrado la puerta, ella la había abierto ya con el camisón puesto. Me sonrojé al verla en su pijama, aunque creo que fue ilógico, puesto a que por lo menos, en las dos horas que habían transcurrido después de su metamorfosis, ella había estado con tan solo mi camisa.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo de siempre –Dije sin pensar-. Vamos a dormir

No se que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos instantes, pero al verla ya tendida en mi cama, me puse tan tieso como un maniquí. No podía hacer nada, había sido yo el bocaza. Así que no hice más que apagar la luz y acostarme a su lado. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, y desee abrazarla y besarla, hacerla mía…

* * *

_"Estaba oscuro y llovía fuertemente. Fakir corría desesperado, asustado. Estaba seguro de que algo malo pasaría._

_Entró a una cueva para resguardarse de la lluvia, sin embargo, nada más al entrar, cayó en una especie de lago. Nadó sin saber porqué hacía el fondo, extrañamente podía respirar en el agua. Miró a su alrededor, y una voz a sus espaldas le sobresaltó. _

_-Finalmente has llegado… _

_Se giró por inercia, y frente así, se vio así mismo. Pensó que había una especie de espejo ante él, y se acercó para tocar el cristal, sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera alcanzar lo que su mano buscaba, su reflejo le sonrió macabramente. . _

_-Ahiru es mía."_

La pluma cayó sobre el escritorio dejando un haz de luz sobre el papel recién escrito, el cual se desvaneció lentamente, dejando la habitación nuevamente a oscuras.

* * *

* Tōsei kaijo: Descontrol

*Ie: No

*Baka: Tonta


	3. Jibungatte Yokkyū

¡Chicas!

Lamento mucho los problemas, pero es que tuve que hacer esto, no me gustaba para nada como estaba quedando y me dificultaba poder proseguir, por eso rehíce casi por completo el capitulo 2, ahora me falta el tres. Por favor, léanlo, porque de lo contrario quedaran colgadas.

De verdad siento mucho las molestias.

* * *

**Ni-jū jinkaku**

* * *

Es peligroso no saber cuál es tu lugar

Y es peligroso intentar robar el lugar de otro,

Sin embargo, lo más peligroso es no saber cuidarlo.

* * *

El día estaba nublado, y a pesar de ello, la luminosidad del exterior logró despertar al pelinegro. Fakir arrugó levemente el entrecejo antes de abrir sus ojos. Con lentitud, se incorporó y puso sus pies fuera de la cama, posando una de sus manos en su frente, para levantar un poco sus alborotados cabellos verdinegros.

–_Que sueño más extraño –_Recordó girando su cabeza, para encontrarse con el sereno rostro de la ojiazul–. Buenos días Ahiru –Susurró con ternura, acariciando con suavidad, la cabeza de la niña quien seguía dormida-.

El ojiesmeralda se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando por inercia, desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio. Lo que vio allí, le heló la sangre. Aturdido, se acercó rápidamente a su lugar de trabajo y su respiración se entrecortó al ver su pluma sobre un papiro escrito.

–Que demonios… –Susurró apenas, sin siquiera respirar–.

Tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó. No pudo evitar el sobresalto de su cuerpo al terminar su lectura. Su extraño sueño yacía inscrito en aquella hoja de papel.

–No puede ser…

Y como si lo inevitable acabase de ocurrir, la lluvia comenzó a caer con frenesí. Fakir tomó su camisa negra y se la puso mientras corría hacia la puerta. Salió de su casa asustado, temía que algo malo pudiese suceder. Corrió por las calles de Kinkan sin siquiera darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pisadas. Finalmente, se sorprendió al ayarse frente al lago de la desesperación.

–_¿Por qué mi sueño estaba escrito en ese papel? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?_ –Sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en el lago y comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo. Se sorprendió al escuchar las mismas palabras que en sus sueños–.

–Finalmente has llegado…

* * *

La pluma había comenzado a escribir nuevamente, despertando a la chica con el dorado resplandor que dejaba tras escribir cada palabra.

– ¿Fakir…? –Preguntó somnolienta, refregándose los ojos suavemente–. ¿Fakir? –Repitió la pregunta incorporándose–. _¿Pero qué es eso? _–Se preguntó curiosa, acercándose hacia aquella luz–. Es una historia…

* * *

–_No puede ser…_

Se giró rápidamente y se vio así mismo. Temeroso se acercó como en su sueño, esperando que solo fuese un reflejo, sin embargo, la misma sonrisa macabra del reflejo de su sueño, yacía en el suyo.

–Fakir, niño idiota… –Susurró su semejante–.

Fakir retrocedió al ver como su reflejo salía de una especie de cristal, dejando ondas en el tras de sí.

– ¿Qué demonios eres tú? –Exclamó, aturdido–.

–Oh tranquilo, no soy un extraño –Sonrió de forma macabra, acortando las distancias entré él y el verdadero Fakir–. Soy tu propia creación, es que acaso ¿ya no me recuerdas?

–Eso no es cierto, yo no te he creado –Refutó temeroso–.

– ¿No recuerdas lo que deseaste ayer al acostarte a su lado? –Contraatacó serenamente–. Si no mal recuerdo, era algo de poseer

– ¡Cállate! –Exclamó sonrojado–. ¿Cómo es que tú sabes…?

–Te lo dije, tú me creaste.

–Entonces tú… –Fakir abrió con sorpresa sus ojos esmeraldas-.

–Sí, algo así pero no –El doble de Fakir sonrió ante la expresión confundida de su par–. Yo solo adquirí más poder con aquel último deseo, en sí, soy todos los deseos oscuros y egoístas que has tenido Fakir.

– ¿Mis deseos? –Esto cada vez se ponía más complejo–. No creo tener esa clase de deseos.

–Oh sí, claro que los tienes –Interrumpió–. No me digas que no sabes la verdadera razón por la cuál has traído a Ahiru de vuelta.

–Deberías de saberlo, yo…

–La amo –Interrumpió–. Se muy bien cuales son tus sentimientos por ella, soy parte de ti –Le miró con recelo y seriedad–. A lo que me refiero, es que tu razón para traerla de vuelta, no fue solo aquel debilucho amor.

–Eso no es…

–Claro que sí es cierto –Su doble se acercó hacia él y le miró directo a los ojos, seria y frívolamente-. Piensa solo un poquito, recuerda tus verdaderas intenciones, ¿por qué la trajiste de vuelta? o más bien ¿para qué?

El pelinegro se sonrojó ocasionando una sonrisa en su reflejo. ¿Así qué era eso? Pero sus deseos eran sanos, él solo quería…

–Ya no eres un niño Fakir –Le dijo, sobresaltándolo–. ¿Crees que con solo un abrazo basta? ¿Con un beso? No me hagas reír. Sabes muy bien que es lo que quieres hacer con ella.

–¡Espera, lo demás es demasiado pronto! –Exclamó aturdido, descifrando la dirección de la conversación–. Seré feliz si al menos puedo abrazarla… Además no se cuales son sus sentimientos, no puedo obligarla a nada y…

–Calla –Exclamó enfurecido–. Precisamente, por no saber sus sentimientos no puedes avanzar –El joven tomó aire–. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de cumplir por ti todos aquellos deseos.

Y sin que Fakir pudiera decir otra cosa, ambos comenzaron a brillar intensamente. El doble de Fakir desapareció y éste comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho y cayó al suelo arqueándose de dolor.

– ¡Gah! –Gritó desesperadamente cuando finalmente, plumas negras comenzaron a salir de su espalda. El desgarro de sus deseos junto a la oscuridad de su corazón, comenzaron a tomar forma tras de sí–.

* * *

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó aterrorizada mientras seguía la escritura que la pluma iba dejando en el papel–. _Debo hacer algo, Fakir está sufriendo…_

* * *

–Ah… –Suspiró su propia voz tras su espalda–. Finalmente tengo mi propio cuerpo.

Fakir estaba arrodillado en el suelo respirando dificultosamente. Ahora sus ropajes eran completamente blancos al contrario de su doble, el cual iba vestido completamente de negro. Exhausto, se giró y aún adolorido, se puso de pie para enfrentarse a sí mismo.

– ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? –Observó sus ropajes y los de su adversario-.

– Jajaja –Rió satisfecho–. Simplemente me separé de mi inútil creador –Le miró despectivamente, logrando una mirada de enfado por parte de Fakir–. Desde que trabajaste por primera vez junto a ella para proteger a Mytho estoy a la espera. Primero solo fui un pas de duex, luego tomar de su mano, después acariciar su rostro, abrazarla por horas y seguido de eso un beso, unas cuantas caricias y finalmente aquel deseo de posesión. Me has hecho esperar demasiado.

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ese cuerpo?

– ¿No puedes deducirlo tú mismo? –Le miró con asco–. Yo ya no soy parte de ti, soy un ente independiente. Haré lo que yo desee, haré lo que deseé cuando logre utilizar tu poder. Te reemplazaré y me apoderaré de ella.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla ni a acercártele, o si no…

– ¿O si no qué? ¿Me matarás? –El joven se rió eufórico–. O más bien, ¿te suicidarás? –Se mofó entre risas-. No puedes hacer nada en contra mía Fakir, el único que ni siquiera puede tocarme eres tú. Te conozco, por eso preparé todo perfectamente. No podrás hacer nada en contra mía Fakir.

– _¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir esto…? –_De dijo así mismo frustrado–.

–Ahiru será mía…

-¡Espera! –Gritó por inercia-. _¡Mierda! Ahiru está en problemas_

* * *

Jibungatte Yokkyū: Deseos egoístas

¡Al fin! ¡Ahora sí podré hacer uso de mi Fakir oscuro! Esto se pondrá interesante.


	4. Daburu

Hola!

Al fin logre terminar de arreglar/rehacer el capitulo 3, me llevo a un gran colapso nervioso y me estroso en sobremanera hacer esto. Espero les guste, necesito urgentemente una opinión T.T.

Dedico mi esfuerzo a Ilet Moratar, mi nueva nakama. ¡Espero te guste este capitulo n.n!

* * *

**Ni-jū jinkaku**

* * *

La pluma cayó lentamente sobre el escritorio sobresaltando a la pelinaranja. Quería salir corriendo en busca de Fakir, tenía que ayudarle. El ruido de un trueno le asustó y la hizo temblar, no sabía que hacer.

–Fakir… –Susurró para si–. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Cómo es que la pluma se maneja sola? –Se sonrojó al recordar lo que estaba escrito–. _No puedo creer lo acabo de leer._

Ahiru respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, no había entendido casi nada, pero al menos había logrado comprender lo que Fakir sentía por ella, y a pesar del miedo que tenía por lo que podría pasarle al pelinegro, se sentía feliz. Los días que había pasado con el moreno le dieron a entender, que era lo que sentía por él. Poco a poco, Fakir había ganando terreno en algún sitio recóndito de su corazón, que ni Mytho había llegado a tocar. Le amaba, le amaba completamente.

Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento.

–Fakir no Baka –Susurró temerosa, disponiéndose a correr en su búsqueda–.

– ¿A quién le dices baka, Ahiru? –Dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, la voz de su querido protector–.

* * *

El dolor no había cesado, y aún así, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Tenía que llegar antes de que ese idiota le hiciera daño a Ahiru. No se perdonaría jamás que por su culpa, la pelinaranja saliera herida.

-_Espérame un poco más Ahiru, voy enseguida…_

* * *

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó, sintiendo felicidad y temor a la vez–. ¿E-Estas bien? L-La pluma…

–Lo sé Ahiru –Le miró sensualmente, logrando que ella se sonrojara confundida–. La pluma comenzó a escribir sola y no sé porque –El joven comenzó a caminar, acercándose a la muchacha–.

– ¡F-Fakir! –Tartamudeó ruborizada–. Y-Yo leí todo y…

–Me alegro… –Susurró rosando con sus labios sorpresivamente una de las mejillas de la chica–. Eso quiere decir que ya sabes mis sentimientos.

–F-Fakir… –Ella retrocedió para mirarle a los ojos, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar la nobleza que caracterizaba a las esmeraldas del pelinegro–. ¡Tú no eres Fakir! –Exclamó con enfado y seriedad–. ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! –La respuesta del pelinegro, le estremeció el cuerpo–.

–Es por eso mismo que estoy haciendo esto… –Exhaló tomando con una de sus manos, el mentón de la ojiceleste, quien tembló de pies a cabeza, asustada–. Te amo Ahiru, quiero que seas mía –El joven de negro sonrió tras el estremecimiento y el sonrojo de la chica–. Fakir no fue capas de decirte estas fáciles y cortas palabras y yo me cansé de esperar, me cansé de esperar el poder abrazarte cuando quiera, el poder besarte, acariciarte…

Ahiru se sonrojó aún más ante la revelación del pelinegro, quien ahora le acariciaba una de sus mejillas sonriendo con sensualidad, y con el rostro muy cerca del suyo.

– ¡No! –Exclamó retrocediendo bruscamente, para luego empujarlo–. ¡Deja de hacer estas cosas! No conseguirás nada bueno con esa actitud. Por favor, regresa con Fakir…

– ¡Yo soy Fakir! –Exclamó enfadado–. Y soy yo quien está enamorado como un loco perdido. ¿No puedes corresponderme? ¿No me amas? –Le tomó por la muñeca bruscamente, mirándola con enfado y temor–.

–Me lastimas... –Susurró con la voz temblorosa–.

–Lo siento –Murmuró instantáneamente, dejando de aferrar la muñeca de Ahiru, para tomar su mano y depositar en ella un suave beso–. Quisiera que solo te fijaras en mí.

El cambio de actitud del pelinegro, logró confundir a la chica, quien dudo ante la tristeza que profetizaban aquellos ojos verdes. Segundos más tarde, el joven de negro sonrió, soltó su mano y atrapó su cintura en un abrazo, para luego intentar besarle en los labios.

– ¡Alto! –Se escuchó la voz del pelinegro, por toda la habitación. El verdadero Fakir, había llegado–. ¡Aléjate de Ahiru! –Jadeó cayendo al suelo de rodillas–.

–Tú… –Carraspeó con odio–.

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó preocupada, logrando zafarse del agarre para correr hasta el verdadero Fakir–. Fakir… –Balbuceó al ver el rostro del joven, pintado con una expresión de dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el temblor del cuerpo del muchacho–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Se arrodilló en el suelo para tomarle por los hombros suavemente–. Lo siento, por mi culpa está pasando todo esto… –La muchacha sollozó con tristeza–.

– La culpa es mía Ahiru, no tuya… –Jadeó–. Y no te preocupes, estoy bien –Le acarició una mejilla, apartando las traviesas lágrimas que corrían por ella–. ¿Tú como te encuentras? ¿Este bastardo se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima? –Le preguntó alzando la mirada hacia su clon, mirándole con desprecio y recelo–.

– ¡Ahiru! –Exclamó enfadado–. ¿Por qué debes estar junto a él? ¡Ven conmigo! –Se acercó con intenciones de lastimar al pelinegro–.

– ¡No! –Exclamó incorporándose y extendiendo sus brazos para proteger a Fakir–. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Fakir.

Con una rapidez inhumana y para sorpresa y terror de Fakir, su doble tomó de la muñeca a la joven y la tiró en la cama, posicionándose arriba de ella.

–Yo soy Fakir… –Susurró con la voz temblorosa–. Y soy yo a quien tú debes amar… –Había odio en su mirada, odio y mucha rabia. Ahiru se estremeció al ver la oscuridad en los ojos del pelinegro–. ¿Y qué es eso de protegerlo? Debería ser al revés. Pero él ni siquiera puede hacer su papel.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! –El ojiverde intentó pararse del suelo para socorrerla, pero el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía hacer algo, sus piernas no se movían–.

–Yo soy Fakir, por eso tú…

– Tú no eres Fakir –Murmuró con tristeza y temor a la vez–. ¿Por qué no vuelves junto a Fakir? Tus ojos me dan mucho miedo –Reveló con sinceridad y tristeza, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas–. Y aunque sean iguales a los de él, solo expresan furia, odio y mucho temor…

–Silencio… –Demandó mirándola frívolamente–. Yo estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, porque quiero estar a tu lado sin que ese idiota se entrometa –Le aclaró–. Ya está bien de estarse cohibiendo tanto ¿Vas a decirme que no hay momentos en que ruegas porque te bese? También haré realidad tus deseos ¿no quieres probar algo más intenso? Él nunca te lo dará. Por eso tu debes de estar conmigo –Y sin que Ahiru pudiera decir algo, le robó un pequeño beso–.Yo haré que te fijes en mí y que le olvides a él. Yo haré que no recuerdes su existencia y que tengas sólo ojos para mí.

El Fakir oscuro le volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad y fuerza. Ahiru intentó zafarse, moviendo de un lado a otro su cuerpo, más sin resultado. Fakir al que Ahiru era sometida contra su voluntad, se llenó de adrenalina logrando ponerse de pie. Rápidamente, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó por el hombro a su doble y lo separó de Ahiru, para luego darle un golpe certero en la boca. Y para su sorpresa, la misma sangre que su doble derramaba ahora por la comisura del labio, recorría también su mentón.

-Ni se te ocurra… –Jadeó cayendo de rodillas nuevamente-. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerle algo así.

Una ráfaga de viento oscuro abrió la ventana de la habitación del muchacho con violencia, el cual rodeó al doble del chico y le desapareció del lugar.

–Ahiru… ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó logrando sentarse en la cama junto a la muchacha, quien tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro bañado en lágrimas–. ¡Perdóname! –Frustrado, llevó sus manos al rostro y negó con la cabeza, derramando las lágrimas que había aguantado durante esos instantes de terror–. Quizás te hice el peor de los daños al traerte junto a mí.

–F-Fakir… –Logró susurrar mientras se incorporaba– No se que es lo que esta ocurriendo… –La muchacha le abrazó por la espalda– Y aunque tenga miedo, no me separaré de ti. También quería volver a ser humana, siendo un pato yo nunca podría corresponder a… –La chica tragó saliva forzosamente y se sonrojó hasta las orejas–.Yo estoy enamorada de ti Fakir.

El pelinegro se estremeció ante el contacto del pecho de la chica en su espalda y extrañamente, el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo se fue calmando hasta desaparecer. Con lentitud, el joven se giró para quedar cara a cara con la muchacha, quien lo observó con los ojos temblorosos.

–Ahiru, te amo como no tienes idea… –Le abrazó protector y le acarició el cabello–. Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado de esta forma. Intentaré remediar lo que está ocurriendo, haré que mi doble desaparezca…

–No le desaparezcas. Apacígualo, y hazle volver a ti –Ahiru le miró con dulzura– Él fue creado desde una parte de ti. Y puede que ahora le tenga miedo, pero yo… –se ruborizó por completo al decirlo–. Creo que en algún momento sus deseos serán los míos.

– ¡Ahiru…! –El joven se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica–.

–Sólo que cuando suceda, quiero que seas tú y no él –Desvió la mirada a las mantas de la cama–. Creo que si escribes algo...

–Lo intentaré –Suspiró–. Aunque mientras tanto, no permitiré que te separes de mí. Debo cuidarte, no permitiré que él te haga daño…

–Fakir… –Le miró sonrojada–.

– ¿P-Por qué me miras así? – Tartamudeó al ver que la chica, lo observaba implorante, con una mezcla de ternura y deseo en sus pupilas–. S-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

–Fakir… –La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada–. El otro Fakir me besó… Y-Yo…

Fakir sonrió ante lo que la chica intentaba decir, o más bien, pedir. Con dulzura, el joven le levanto el rostro tomándolo suavemente por el mentón.

–Baka… –Y sin decir más, le dio un dulce y suave beso–.

* * *

_** Daburu: **Doble_

Mil gracias a Ilet, me ha ayudado mucho con éste fic. Me gusta como queda incluyendo sus hermosas ideas *-*


	5. Hadaka ni

¡Hola a todas!

He sufrido mucho para poder traerles la actualización. En primera, el avance que tenía lo perdí junto a mi disco duro de almacenamiento (tenia otros fics, escritos mios, anime, manga, imágenes, música, en fin… TODAS mis cosas) y en segunda, la Universdad me tiene atareada y la inspiración no llegaba. Lo bueno es que quedó mejor que lo que perdí (porque la verdad que ni me gustaba).

Espero disculpen mis atrasos, en lo que corresponde a este fic como a los demás. Sufro T^T y sufriré su irá pero en fin.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Ni-Jü Jinkaku**

* * *

Despertar y encontrarte a mi lado fue una sorpresa. Al principio me asusté, sin embargo, luego de segundos sonreí dulcemente. Si bien tus ojos azules son preciosos, estando cerrados te hacen ver más inocente y angelical de lo que ya eres. Aparto suavemente un mechón rebelde que oculta tu nariz; arrugas el entrecejo.

–Oi, Ahiru –Te llamo y sacudo un poco–. Ahiru –Insisto–.

–Ñamn, ñamn, sólo unos minutitos más… –Balbuceas entre sueños, para luego darme la espalda–.

– ¡A-hi-ru! –Exclamo ésta vez, al ver tu porfía–.

– ¡Cuaa! –Y plaf–.

– ¿Tienes siempre que armar un alboroto en las mañanas? –Te pregunto, llevando una de mis manos a la frente, para luego incorporarme y tenderte la otra–.

– ¡F-Fue tu culpa! –Reclamas inflando tus mejillas y desviando la mirada. Te vez adorable–. Baka… –Susurras ignorando mi mano, poniéndote de pie sola–.

–Aish, no se puede ser caballeroso contigo –Me quejo yo esta vez, llevando la mano que había sido ignorada, hacia mi cabeza para rascarla–.

–Gritarle a una dama mientras duerme no tiene nada de caballeroso –Me enfrentas con las manos en la cintura–.

–Pues yo no sabía que las "damas" tuvieran el sueño tan pesado –Contrarresto irónico–.

– ¡Ah...! –Levantas el dedo índice, tratando de decir algo. Sin embargo, al parecer esta batalla de palabras la he ganado yo–. Bff –Bufas y me das la espalda para luego salir de la habitación–.

– ¡Oi, Ahiru! –Y el portazo…–.

Es increíble que podamos actuar con normalidad después de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y sigo sin creer, que aquel ser haya nacido desde los deseos ocultos de mi corazón. ¿Desde cuando que eres así eh, Fakir? ¿Realmente quieres hacerla tuya… de esa… manera? El solo hecho de recordar aquello, hace que los colores se me suban al rostro.

–Dios mío… –Suspiro abochornado–.

– ¡Kya! –El grito de Ahiru y el sonido de las ollas al caer me alarman–.

Salí corriendo de la habitación en tu búsqueda, pues me temí lo peor. Sin embargo, al encontrarte encima de la mesa con cucharón en mano y temblando de pies a cabeza, no pude evitar que una gotita de sudor resbalase por mi nuca.

– ¿Qué rayos pasa? –Pregunté con un tic en los labios–.

–U-U-Una a-a-araña gi-gi-gigante… –Tartamudeaste, mientras señalabas el estante de la cocina–.

– ¿Adonde? –Pregunté asomando la cabeza, y en tan solo unos segundos me puse azul. Pensé que nuevamente exagerabas en algo, pero esta vez te di la razón. ¡Es enorme!–.

Con un rápido movimiento, arrebaté de tus manos el cucharón de sopa, y le di un zarpazo a la araña mutante. Uf, paz al fin.

– ¿Por esto armabas escándalo? –No se cómo, pero siempre termino haciéndome el fuerte–.

– ¡Te vi ponerte azul, así que no finjas! –Balbuceaste enojada–

–No ¿enserio? –Sonreí ampliamente, antes de acercarte el cucharón homicida–.

–¡C-Cua! –Exclamaste aturdida, mientras torpemente retrocedías ganándote un buen azotazo contra el piso–. ¡¿Cómo puedes…?

–Baka –Me burlo de ti, mirando de reojo el cadáver de la araña pegado en la estantería–.

–Estoy pensando seriamente en buscar a tu doble y fugarme con él –Murmuraste casi inaudiblemente–.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –Arrugo mi entrecejo demostrando enfado–.

–Nada, nada –Niegas nerviosamente–.

–Vuelves a decir algo así y juro que te tiro a los caimanes, he oído que les gusta comer patos.

– ¡Fakir! –Te quejas asustada–.

–En fin. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de dormir?

– ¿El que iríamos a hablar con Neko Sensei para quedarnos en la academia juntos?

–Sí –Asentí–. Recuerda que supuestamente estamos "comprometidos", así que no lo vayas a arruinar. Es la única forma en que Neko Sensei nos permita estar en la misma habitación.

–V-Vale… –No se porqué te sonrojas. Aún así te vez muy mona–.

–No tienes para qué sonrojarte tonta… –Desvió la mirada para evitar sonrojarme yo también–. Ve a ducharte, yo me encargaré del desayuno, si te dejo a cargo, lo más probable es que la cocina explote.

– ¡Baka! –Me dan un leve golpecito en el brazo para después darme la espalda y desaparecer tras el pasillo–.

* * *

–Ese Fakir –Se quejaba la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, entrando al baño– _Está todo lleno de vapor… –_Pensó oyendo el agua de la regadera caer–. Lo más probable es que Fakir me haya preparado el baño.

Despreocupadamente, la muchacha se desvistió y soltó su largo cabello, para luego cepillarlo con un peine que había en el lavadero. Una vez finalizada su labor, abrió la cortina de la ducha y se introdujo en ella. Era tal el vapor, que casi no veía nada.

– ¿Por qué hay tanto vapor? –Se preguntó mientras buscaba como si de una ciega se tratase, el champú–.

–Estuve esperando mucho por ti, Ahiru… – Se oyó una voz masculina frente a sí, cuando su mano rozó una superficie suave–.

Sin que pudiese decir ni hacer nada, Ahiru fue jalada desde el talle hacia el dueño de la voz por unos fuertes brazos. Se sorprendió de ver a Fakir frente a ella.

– ¡F –Fakir! –Balbuceó al sentir el tacto suave de la piel del muchacho–. Ie… tu eres Kurai*.

– ¿Kurai? –Preguntó extrañado, levantándole el mentón–.

–Sí, Kurai… He decidido llamarte Kurai.

– ¿Por qué? Te dije que yo…

– Ahora hay dos Fakir, y uno de ellos eres tú, Kurai. De esta forma es más fácil nombrarlos sin confundirme.

– ¿Y por que yo Kurai?

–Porque tu mirada es como la turmalina verde. Es más oscura que la del verdadero Fakir –Dijo asustada, temiendo que el joven fuese a enfadarse por lo dicho–.

–Eres una dulzura –Le susurró al oído, risueño. Logrando estremecer a la chica–. Incluso te has dado el tiempo de buscar una manera para no confundirme con "él" usando la diferencia de color que hay entre nuestros ojos.

–K-Kurai, por favor suéltame y vete… –Le rogó desviando la mirada, mientras tapaba como podía su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de su desnudez–.

–No ocultes de mí tu precioso cuerpo –Suspiró, tomando suavemente las muñecas de la joven, para apartarlas de su pecho–. Déjame verte en todo tu esplendor.

Con cierta dulzura, el joven abrazó a la chica y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras recorría la espalda de ésta con la yema de sus dedos. Ahiru abochornada, intentó zafarse, pero su débil fuerza no era capas de salvarle.

– ¡Suéltame! –Exclamó jadeante–. Yo amo a Fakir, y aunque eres parte de él no puedo aceptarte… Por favor déjame ir…

– ¡Calla! –Exclamó aprisionándola con la pared–. Yo soy Fakir, no solo soy parte de él si no que YO soy él. Vamos, acéptame tal cual soy, sabes bien que deseas lo mismo que yo.

– ¡No! –Exclamó asustada, antes de ser callada por los labios del muchacho y sentir como libidinosamente, éste le acariciaba uno de sus pechos–.

* * *

El grito de Ahiru se había escuchado por toda la casa. Fakir alarmado, no hizo más que correr hacia el baño y abrir la puerta de golpe, logrando romper la chapa de ésta. Sin medir consecuencias, Fakir corrió la cortina de la ducha y se encontró con Ahiru petrificada en la pared, con la mirada perdida y los labios tiritones.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó alarmado acercándose a ella, sin siquiera importarle el agua que mojaba sus ropajes–.

La chica dio un salto al verle y se pegó a la otra pared, intentando alejarse de él. Estaba tan asustada, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ésta vez, si era el verdadero Fakir intentando acercársele.

– ¡Ahiru Baka! ¡Soy yo! –Exclamó al verle temblar mientras le miraba aterrada–.

– ¿Fakir…? –Logró balbucear tenuemente, para luego caer al suelo resbalándose con ayuda de la húmeda pared de losa–.

– ¡Ahiru! –Asustado por la integridad de la chica, avanzó hacia ella, se arrodillo y finalmente la abrazó protectoramente–. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Él estuvo aquí? –Le preguntó con la voz temblorosa, al caer en cuenta de que ella estaba desnuda–. ¿Te hizo algo?

–Él… Me tocó.

* * *

* Hadaka ni: Desnudez.

*Kurai: Oscuro

*Shiroi: Blanco

OMG! No puedo creer que haya escrito esto /! Pero bueno, las cosas avanzan y Kuroi cada vez intentará cosas peores. Veamos que resulta de todo esto.

Espero poder volver a escribir, el día de hoy amanecí deprimida y me vino la inspiración. Ojalá que pronto pueda traerles actualización. Pido mil disculpas nuevamente por la demora.


	6. Kon'yaku

Lamento la demora, espero que el presente capitulo, les saque por lo menos una sonrisa (A mi me hizo reír)

* * *

**Ni-Jü Jinkaku**

* * *

Espero impaciente de espaldas a la cortina de la ducha mientras terminas de bañarte. El sonido del agua caer solo logra irritarme más…

–_Supongo que de ahora en adelante, hasta para ir al baño tendré que acompañarte_ –Pensé con pesadumbre, dejando escapar un suspiro más–.

Si he de ser sincero, nada más puedo decir que estoy asustado. Las cosas se están saliendo de control y los movimientos de ese sujeto se están dando más rápido de lo que pude imaginar. No puedo permitir que te encuentres en peligro, puesto a que si me fío, tu "pureza" podría ser arrebatada. No puedo tolerar el echo de que "ese" te haya tocado… ¿Con qué derecho…?

– ¿Fakir…? –Susurras corriendo la cortina. No atrevo a voltearme porque sé que estás desprotegida de ropas–.

–Estoy aquí, no te preocupes –Murmuro tenso. Mis preocupaciones iban en aumento–.

–Lo siento Fakir… –Siento el chapoteo de tus pies mojados al caminar en busca de la toalla–. Todo esto es por mi culpa.

–Te equivocas –Te contradigo secamente–. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Ahiru.

–Pero es que… –Tu respuesta solo logró generar ira y frustración dentro de mí–.

– ¡Simplemente cállate! ¡Ya dije que no tienes la culpa! –Me silencio de golpe al darme cuenta que me había girado a gritarte. Tu rostro temeroso y triste ahora está oculto tras el flequillo anaranjado de tu cabello–. Lo siento –Desvió la mirada, disponiéndome a salir–.

–Fakir… –Tu voz quebradiza detiene mi andar antes de comenzar–.

– Dime Ahiru –Intento sonar más calmado, más sin resultado–.

Sentí la humedad de mis ropas pegada a la espalda. ¿Tanto miedo tienes de quedarte a solas? Me abrazas como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

–Ahiru, tienes que vestirte, no puedo…

–No importa si me vez –Una ola eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal–.

– ¡Ahiru! –Me giro para verle a los ojos. Tus mejillas sonrojadas delatan la vergüenza de tu interior–. Aish, tengo que cambiarme yo también… –Me excusé, mas tu mirada suplicante me obligó a quedarme ahí–.

–Pero tengo la ropa en tu armario…

–Ahiru… –Dejo escapar un suspiro de reclamo–. Vamos a mi alcoba entonces –Sin pensar en nada, desabotoné mi camisa y la tiré al cesto de ropa junto a los calcetines–.

Caminamos de forma lenta hacia mi habitación, sin soltar palabra alguna. Una vez allí cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia el armario.

–Ten –Arrojé hacia la cama tu blusa amarillo pálido, unas braguitas blancas y unas calcetas a rallas, junto al extraño short amarillo intenso que había entre tus ropas–. ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera fuiste capas de encontrar tu ropa si estaba visible? –Reclamé–.

–Perdón… –Murmullas a mis espaldas–.

–Ahiru –Tus ojos parpadean un par de veces mirando mi abochornado rostro–. Date la vuelta, tengo que cambiarme, y aprovecha tú de hacer lo mismo. No voltees o te mato.

–Ah, ¡h-hai…! – ¿Eres supersónica o algo por el estilo? Qué rápido te mueves–.

Con dificultad, comencé a sacarme el pantalón de buzo y los bóxers. Y luego de secarme un poco, logré ponerme ropa limpia y seca. Había olvidado esa sensación de comodidad.

– ¿Puedo girarme Ahiru? –Pregunté con mi voz habitual–.

– T-Te dije que no me importaba si…

– ¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo voy a ser capas de…?

–Mmh… –Suenas desilusionada. No puedo comprenderte–. Supongo que debe ser poco atractivo mirar a alguien tan plana como yo…

– ¡¿Pero que estupideces dices? –Me giro por inercia. Tus palabras sonsas me sacan de quicio–. ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Es que acaso no te asusta? Me estas diciendo que te da lo mismo que te vean… –Me doy cuenta de que apenas y traes puesto las braguitas y el short desabrochado. Con vergüenza, desvió la mirada. No puedo creer ya, las tantas veces que he visto a tu piel desprotegida– desnuda…

– ¡Me da lo mismo si eres tú idiota! –Exclamaste empuñando las manos y bajando la mirada. Al ver tu rostro sonrojado, pude darme cuenta de las intenciones que tenias–.

–Ahiru… –Murmuró acercándome a ti para levantarte el rostro y limpiar las traviesas lágrimas que habían escapado de tus ojos–. No es necesario que hagas esto. No debes sentirte obligada a dejarme hacer las mismas o más cosas de lo que te hace ese engendro. No voy a dejar de quererte por verte, abrazarte, besarte o tocarte menos que él… Te amo Ahiru, y voy a protegerte. Eso es lo único que importa…

Rompes en llanto al verte descubierta. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de tu miedo? Si serás tonta. Perdiendo la vergüenza, acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te pido permiso con la mirada antes de tocar tus labios; sonríes y entrecierras los ojos, esperándome. Más cuando quise avanzar con mis pies, para abrazarte y besarte cómodamente, ¡tropecé con la estúpida toalla que dejaste en el suelo!

– ¡Baka! ¿Por qué rayos eres tan desordenada? –Te reclamo sonrojado hasta las orejas una vez caímos encima de la cama. Ahora me encontraba encima de ti, sintiendo el rose de tus pechos en mi torso también desnudo. Maldije hacia mis adentros por no haberme puesto la camisa antes–.

–L-Lo siento –Cierras los ojos con fuerza, intentando disipar tu sonrojo–.

–Cómo sea… –No se porqué, simplemente me dejé llevar y te besé con suavidad–.

El beso fue largo pero muy suave, puedo descifrar que tú tampoco tienes experiencia. Me separo por la falta de aire y me observo en tus ojos celestes, cuando…

– ¡Fakir hijo! Ya lle…gue –El sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos tensa. ¿Qué rayos estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué iba a pensar él? Lo iba a malinterpretar, no era… ¡Rayos!– Creo que interrumpí algo –El leve portazo resonó en mi cabeza por una eternidad. Estábamos en problemas–.

* * *

– ¡Charon no es lo que tú piensas! –Intentaba explicar el pelinegro–.

–No tienes que darme explicaciones, ya estás grande y… –El hombre dándole la espalda, sonreía internamente mientras ponía la tetera. Sabía que Fakir no era capaz aún de hacer "esas cosas", le conocía bien. Después de todo, él era como su hijo–.

– ¡Charon! –Interrumpió abochornado–.

–Charon San, no piense cosas raras, no estábamos haciendo nada –Murmuró muy quedito y avergonzada la chica de ojos cielo–.

–Jeje, tranquilos, tranquilos. Tomemos una taza de café y conversemos. Supongo por sus caras, tienen mucho que contar –Sonrió dulcemente, logrando destensar los ánimos de ambos jóvenes–.

Luego de un par de minutos de explicaciones y de haber contado lo que estaba ocurriendo tras el regreso de Ahiru, un duro silencio se presentó en el ambiente y la preocupación se pintó en sus rostros.

–Aún no puedo creer que Fakir tuviera esos deseos con respecto a… –Dijo seriamente en una mofa escondida–.

– ¡Charon! No tengo esos deseos, no sé cómo paso esto, pero yo no… –Interrumpió enojado y rojo como tomate–.

–Jajaja –Se rió el hombre. Como le encantaba ver a su hijo avergonzado–. Crecen tan rápido –Suspiró entretenido–.

– ¡Charon! –Reclamó de nueva cuenta–.

– ¿Y entonces qué planean hacer? –Preguntó ya más sereno y con las ganas de molestar al pelinegro satisfechas–.

–Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a la Kinkan Gakuen –Suspiró cansado, abrigando ambas manos en la tasa–. Me temo que las cosas de ahora en adelante, se pondrán cada vez más serias.

– Pero para estar juntos en una habitación de allá…

–Lo sé –Seriamente miró a su padre adoptivo, quien luego sonrió–. Ahiru y yo estamos comprometidos desde hoy.

* * *

Kon'yaku : Compromiso Matrimonial

Quizás sea un poco corto pero fue gracioso escribirlo xD!

Lamento haberme demorado, ando desanimada últimamente y mi imaginación va y viene. Me he dedicado a dibujar más que otra cosa .-.! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Un saludo especial a Ilet Moratar, espero que estés bien al igual que tus hijitas lindas :3! Y agradecimientos a ella, a LADY ANETTE, LIRIO-CHAN, Kasandra-valery D!

Si tienen tele ahí se ven xD!


End file.
